


Can Your Friends Do This?

by paintingfire



Series: On a Short Leash [2]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So. It's Aladdin is it? If I'm Princess Jasmine who exactly are Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall in this particular scenario? Your dirty little secret harem? I don't think so."</p><p>So this would be the <strike>other</strike> one set just after the publication of Aiden's <i>Gay Times</i> interview where a jealous Matt watches Aiden with One Direction and decides to stake his claim on their friendship. By showing Aiden that <i>"Friend Like Me"</i> is actually their Aladdin duet, and not <i>"A Whole New World"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Your Friends Do This?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dogs and Doorways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283025) by [paintingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire). 



> Like I said in my notes for **Of Dogs and Doorways** this is inspired by the same self-prompt something in the Maiden-verse gave me. This is the promised flip to the story, the opening exactly the same, but this is the smutty one that reveals the idea that made me write both. To be honest I can't believe no-one else has beaten me to it, but the interview was mentioned again today so I kinda rushed this out. It'll probably be a let down, but I think the end, if nothing else, will make you laugh. Yes, again, it's a bit silly. And once again when I write a bit of daddy!matt it has a little sting in the tail for him. Oh those boys are so obsessed with their cartoons ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

**Can Your Friends Do This?**

Matt shifted uncomfortably in the bucket chair he felt suddenly confined in. Looked over the top of the newspaper he was pretending to read. Forcing reluctant eyes over to the couch where all the One D boys were sitting. Avoiding focusing too closely.

"Hey Matt, do you like our new lapdog?" Louis is shouting.

Liam [perched on the arm with them, but apart] just looks over, meets Matt's flicking gaze and gives a hardly noticeable shake of the head in sympathy. As usual Matt has a suspicious feeling that Liam sees more than he lets on.

He paints his well-practiced mask on and smiles back at their enthusiasm.

"He does seem rather big for a lapdog, guys."

"Oh but he's just the right size for us. Made for us!" Niall laughs.

"And he's so cute" Zayn squeaks, while running his fingers through Aiden's quiff. "Don't you see what a pretty coat he has on him?"

"Just made for petting" adds Harry, his own 'coat' bouncing as he nods enthusiastically.

The ever-visible invisible lightbulb above Louis' head flashes on: "Ooh, maybe we can get him a collar and a lead!"

Yes, that's what's beginning to be the problem, Matt thought. Aiden was cute, and Aiden was pretty, but he was his best friend not theirs, and if anyone was going to put a... No! He couldn't, shouldn't go there.

=+=

Well of course he _might_ , but he never went that far in public. But he still needed to show Aiden who was top dog in their relationship. Let One Direction see that he could give the boy something they never could. Even if they were too stupid to pick up on the message.

He dropped one arm away, letting the newspaper flap from his fingers at the side of the chair, leaning back, opening his legs a bit wider. Slapping his free palm hard and fast against his inner thigh.

Grinning knowingly at Aiden and speaking in the silliest, squeakiest voice ever:

"Ooh yes, aren't you the cutest, fluffiest, _prettiest_ little thing that was ever born. Come to Daddy, come to Daddy then. _C-o-m-e_ on! Who's a _good_ doggy then? You don't want to play with those nasty ickle boys. No you don't! No, no you don't! Come on, _that's_ it. Come on! Come to Daddy Matt!"

Aiden knew that look, knew that Matt wasn't joking, but couldn't resist taking his time in heeding his master's request. Maybe purposefully having difficulty getting off of One Direction. _Accidentally_ wriggling his body all over their laps as he struggled to free himself from their now tightening and grasping arms.

One member's voice singing out above the resulting giggles and shrieks:

"No Matt, Aiden's ours now, forever. You can't have him" Louis stuck out his tongue "I'm going to part his quiff, and dress him up in Doggles, and..."

"And probably stick one of those Humunga Tongue balls in his mouth too!" Liam muttered to himself, unheard by Louis but totally zeroed in on by Matt's ever alert radar.

It was enough. Matt glared at Aiden.

"Aiden! Heel! Now!"

It was enough. One Direction totally forgotten Aiden bounded across the room and jumped into Matt's lap.

Grinding himself securely down in to place in the tight chair, locking one arm round Matt's neck, twisting his head so he could noisily lick his long tongue all the way up from the middle of Matt's chin, right round his jawline, rubbing frantic wet circles against the bristle, then finally landing on Matt's ear. Where he let his tongue loll aside so his teeth could nip razor sharp at Matt's ever so tasty earlobe.

" _WOOF_!" The sound of Aiden barking, more than the preceding actions, causing One D to start flailing around the couch in even louder hysterics. All trying to outdo each other on the yapping and howling front.

 " _Enough_!" Matt snapped his fingers twice in Aiden's face.

Aiden, still totally playing the puppy dog, stretched and yawned noisily before snuggling down properly into Matt's lap, legs dangling, back curled, face pressed against Matt's chest, feeling his heart beat reassuringly against his skin.

Matt changed his tone to that of soothing reassurance. "That's right, _good_ boy. Go to sleep now. Daddy's going to spread his jacket over you so _naughty_ little Wand Erection don't disturb your puppy dreams."

And so he did.  Spreading it very carefully over the hollow of Aiden's lap and part of his chest and arm.

"Sure you don't want me to find you both a nice big smelly dog blanket instead?" Zayn's voice carried from across the room, perhaps tinged a slight hint of green.

"No'm all right thanks. Comfy. Wanna go sleep!" Aiden mumbled, without taking brown eyes off blue.

Matt just winked, and reached down to his bag, pulling out the copy of Aiden's Gay Times issue that Louis had kindly furnished him with earlier, using one hand to roll it up into a tight tube. Then he started to roll it backwards and forward over Aiden's leg.

Moving his lips down to Aiden's ear. Making sure his whispered words were clearly enough defined for the boy to hear.

"So. The behind the scenes video. It's now Aladdin is it? If I'm Princess Jasmine who exactly are Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall in this particular scenario? Your dirty little secret harem? I don't think so. Plus I always thought Aladdin had a much more - shall we say interesting - time with the Genie than that wishy washy slip of a girl. Hmm? Tell me, can your friends over there do _this_..?"

He changed the rolling movement of the tightly furled magazine to a drumming one. Beating out a rhythm on the inside of Aiden's thigh. And, as Aiden's body tensed where it was huddled into him, Matt began to quietly sing. Breathing the words out against the top of Aiden's head, his own mouth obscured by the skillfully drawn quiff. All the while letting his other hand illustrate the words upon Aiden, under the jacket, and under the gaze of an apparently unheeding One Direction...

And Aiden, Aiden saw cartoon colours rioting blue through his brain as he tried to keep still.

Matt's hand had slid hard and fast, pulling Aiden's hand closer in under the shelter of the jacket. Practiced fingers moving under his shirt cuff, popping the button, strong digits now trapping and grasping Aiden's wrist as it started to tremble.

Loosening his grip, letting calloused fingertips barely touch Aiden as they drew ever increasing circles of sparks over the soft hairs on Aiden's arm.

Pushing past, slicing the material apart and up, hurriedly scratching for entry.

Squeezing hard against the muscles of his upper arm. Aiden groaning as he imagined how his skin would look pinched between the weight of Matt's compressing fingers. The tautened cords beneath trembling with the pressure that was suddenly thrown at them.

Oh god! Just as suddenly Matt's fingers had jumped down and under the rucked shirt and up Aiden's chest, and even though he heard it coming he still felt his insides convulse as Matt emphasised each word by flicking Aiden's nipples hard between his thumb and forefinger, leaving him trying to stop his back arching in reaction to the flashing neon that fractured outwards.

Shit, he was going to die. He was going to move too suddenly, the jacket would spill to the ground and One D would see what a total slut he was for Matt's touch. And Matt hadn't even moved that seeking hand below the waist yet.

Biting his lip as somewhere in his mind he started to get ahead of the lyrics, realising what was coming next, the thought beginning to fuel his desire in a more obvious way. Wishing Matt really could just strike his match and light his fuse.

Sure that his thoughts must have exploded around them he worriedly flicked his eyes over in One D's way, fear extinguished when he saw that they all seemed to be concentrating on Niall's phone. Apart maybe from Liam, but it was Liam. So that meant he was safe. Wait! The phone. Could they have taken a picture? He felt a certain muscle contract in a not so good way at the thought.

But Matt's tongue was now dancing deep between the strands of Aiden's hair. Dancing a soft shoe shuffle against his skin, taking turns with the words of the song. Lulling him, securing him.

Then Matt was grabbing at Aiden's hand, pulling it down, under Aiden's waistband, beneath the ridiculous cartoon character underwear, to press against his once again rapidly filling cock. But every time he desperately tried to add movement Matt just lifted their hands back up in the hotly confined space. Only to press them down again. Up, down, up, down, heat and pressure but not the friction Aiden's every cell was crying out for. He lay there in Matt's lap, totally at his mercy, eyes watching in fascinated horror at the patterns their movements were making through the material of Matt's jacket.

Then Matt pulled their hands out from their dark secret hiding place, leaving him unlit. Pulling them, still fisted together, back up Aiden's chest, then rotating them, their joint knuckles pressing hard like some strange knobbled ball that Aiden was sure would leave bruises on his aching skin. And sure that if they did Matt would answer his wishes and be all over them the next day. Kissing them, licking them, sucking them to make their colours spread.

Suddenly Aiden realised Matt was waiting. Waiting for Aiden's whispered answer to the question in the song. Wanting to know what his _pleasure_ would be. The tightening gasps in his voice making Aiden realise he'd started to grind down on Matt's cock in time to the beat. God, wasn't it bloody obvious what he wanted, it wasn't as if they had many options here, but he guessed he had to say it.

" _Please_ Matt, I want to come in your hand. Now!" he hissed.  
"Happy to oblige" Matt breathed before continuing to sing, his voice just a little louder. His hand returning solo to seek it's treasure, deep within the cave of wonders. The emphasis of the words in the song reflected by the sharp tugging of his fist round Aiden's length. His thumb working separately over the tip, spreading the moisture that seeped out, using it to ease his way.

Aiden trying to guide Matt's hand faster but being slapped aside. "Naughty doggy, or should that be monkey now?".

" _Can your friends do this?_ " The devil of jealously in Matt causing him to bite at Aiden's neck way above the protective line of the jacket, at this point not really caring if the boys spotted them or not.

Now heightening his movements on Aiden's cock and balls, feeling the youngster's arse clench and release over his own swollen dick. Enjoying the sensation but still fully in control. Unlike Aiden who was starting to jerk his whole body into Matt, slipping and sliding against his slick hand. Only the pressure of his clothes holding it rooted.

"Down boy, remember we're not alone".

Aiden's jaw dropped and his eyes stood on stalks for a moment, too afraid to look round but then managing to still the rushing in his ears long enough to hear that One D seemed to be trying to bet how many curls Harry had, so knew that they'd be too busy counting to look over to the chair. They _had_ to be, because there was no way this could stop now, so he stayed curled around Matt's ever moving hand, pressing his face down into Matt's chest, forgetting how to breathe, beginning to panic.

Because Matt had started to rub in earnest, faster and faster in time to the song, and Aiden just knew there was no way it wouldn't be obvious what they were doing. But then he was suddenly truly, madly, deeply past caring. He felt himself finally unraveling, feeling as if a dozen hands were working on him, fourteen if he added his own, elephants dancing up and down his spine, scimitars cutting the cord so he could spill his release over their joined hands, flashing neon blinding him, blood pooling on his lip as he bit down to stop crying out.

The colours dissipating, reality being brought into focus by Matt's thumb painfully pressing against his now achingly tender cock head. His voice dark and hoarse "Say it Aiden. I _need_ to hear you say it."

" **I ain't never had a friend like you.** " Aiden kept his face hidden, uncaring about the sudden cramp in his neck and back, knowing the heated flush he surely had would give the state he was in away to One Direction, even if their movements hadn't. Feeling Matt wiping his hand over the inside of the jacket. Knowing when he looked again that the small stain he'd already spotted there would have grown bigger.

"And you _never_ will", Matt replied roughly, jerking Aiden's quiff up by his teeth to emphasise the point.

Matt looking across the room as he did it, meeting Liam's eyes once again. Oh _yes_ , Liam _definitely_ did see more than he let on.  Matt let Aiden's hair go, licked his lips, and continued to hold the look the boy bander was giving him. Sending out a silent defiant message that he knew Liam would act on. Because Liam was anything but stupid, and totally not blind to the situation. Because he knew a thing or two about what could happen in Matt's lap when Aiden was around. Not that he'd ever even really been the warm-up act. Matt's eyes having only been for Aiden, Matt's cock reacting to him rather than Liam's... Well that was then, this was now...

"Come on guys, we've got people to do, things to see" Liam called out, a slight catch in his voice. Leaning to his side and grabbing Louis by the hand and pulling him bodily off the couch. The others reaching out automatically, joining in turn like some strange real-life variant of a Barrel of Monkeys. Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn. Forever attached, just not necessarily always in the same manner or order, or even direction.

Leaving the suite, leaving Matt and Aiden finally alone. So Matt could pull Aiden's hand down and underneath his backside, squeezing it to his own patiently waiting erection. "I think _you_ owe me some applause, young sir."

"No, what I should actually do is kill you"  Aiden finally uncurled, tossing the damp jacket aside, knowing instinctively that Matt would now be wearing it a lot, stain and all, just to taunt him in other public places. And he so would totally love every moment of it. "Yes, that's what I should do. Kill you. Very slowly. Probably with an Aladdin DVD, or maybe a rolled up magazine, or maybe..."

But who was he kidding, he couldn't even make himself really angry at his lover. He was still coming off the buzz he'd got from the whole set-up. No, Aiden just smiled happily, licked his lips, and slid to the floor. Bending forward, grasping Matt's zipper. Then stopping, and holding his hands above the tented fabric, as a thought _suddenly_ occurred in his now finally crystal clear braincells.

"Just hold your horses Cardle, back up a bit. So, if I've got this correct, according to you _I'm_ still Aladdin and you're _not_ Princess Jasmine, you're _actually_ the Genie?"

"Mmm-hah" Matt grinned in agreement.

"Uh-uh" Aiden rocked back further on his heels, smirking from ear to ear, and speaking very slowly. "Right then, so let's just clarify the roles _once_ again for the terminally stupid amongst us. If you're the Genie, and I'm Aladdin, doesn't that mean that _I_ am in fact _your_ master, not the other way round?

Matt's eyes opened wide at realising he'd been outfoxed by the his own little street rat again. Then he groaned, looking down at his trapped hard-on as both he and Aiden laughed the lines together, totally in unison:

  
 _"_ Phenomenal cosmic powers!  Itty-bitty living space! "

  
And they carried on laughing for a good few minutes, until they painted their cartoon world blue again. Matt making sure Aiden used his final wish to let the Genie break free of his restraints...

=+=

Returning to outside the now locked suite door, the boy band gaggle pressed against the wood, trying to make out what all the laughter was about inside. Turning to ask Liam what on earth Matt and Aiden were up to now.

Still that knowing twist to his lips, Liam let them listen, pointing out that Matt and Aiden were  
obviously just quoting their favourite Aladdin movie lines, and no Niall, they were managing to play the characters  
very well without your impersonations being added to the mix.

And that was the truth, because Liam would never lie to them... Unless, of course, by omission.

Because if the other boys weren't quite on the ball enough to pick up on the way the couple had turned the shouted out quotes into a story to act out, well it was their own loss. Luckily for him, Liam's own active imagination was more than enough for the five of them put together...

  
"Never fails! You get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp"

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man, who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

 "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife."

 "He's got a sword! You idiots. We've all got swords!"

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look     different to you?"

"Do you mind if I kiss the monkey? Oh! Hairball"

"I can't believe it. I'm losin' to a rug."

"Still I think he's rather tasty!" 

"Oi! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck."

"But oh, to be free. Not to have to go "Poof! Whaddaya need," "Poof! Whaddaya need," "Poof! Whaddaya need?". To  be my own master."

 "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?  
A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how sss-snake-like I can be."

"You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now, now you will never again see the light of day!"

"All right, Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, ya gotta be a straight shooter. Do ya got it?"

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!"

"Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Jafar. Jafar! Get a grip! Ack! Good grip!"

   
"Excellent work, Iago.  
 Ah, go on.  
 No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven.  
 Oh, Jafar, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed. I'm blushing"

  
"Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kinda fond of you, kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything."

  


[The End]

"You have been a fabulous audience! Tell you what, you're the best audience in the whole world. Take care of yourselves! Good night, Alice! Good night, Agrabah! Adios, amigos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, revisiting this half makes me want to write a third ~~kinkier~~ take on this story ;-)


End file.
